Broken Strings
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: Caine&Diana songfic set after Lies. Warning, spoiler and touch of bad language  though I'm sure you can handle them


__

__

**Caine&Diana songfic to Broken Strings by James Morrison (and Nelly Furtado) set after Lies...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gone or the song... Duh...**

____

__

**WARNING: Lies spoilers, etc... Duh...**

**Please Review...**

**

* * *

**

**Let me hold you for the last time-** Diana doesn't want me near her…**  
It's the last chance to feel again- **I've missed my last chance to be with her…**  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything- **I've broken her, hurt her so much…**  
When 'I love you' rings so untrue- **She'll never love me…**  
I can't even convince myself **that I deserve her- She isn't a murdering, heartless bastard like me…**  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else-**She knows it more than anyone, I aren't a good person- I can't fake it with her, can't try to charm her- she's seen me at my worst… She knows what I am…**  
Oh, it tears me up- **I love her, and it's my fault she doesn't love me back…**  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much- **She preferred jumping off a cliff to being with me…**  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough- **I'll never be able to forgive myself for putting her in that position…**  
To make it all okay-**I saved her, but we'll never be okay- because I made her want to kill herself…

**You can't play on broken strings****-** We'll never be okay again…**  
You can't feel anything****-** She just sits in her room all day…**  
That your heart don't want to feel****-** She doesn't want to love me…**  
I can't tell you something that ain't real****. **And to be honest- who would?**  
Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse****- **She never loved me… Lies were all we had-**  
How can I give anymore****- **She was just using me…**  
When I love you a little less than before? **Why do I even try? What am I _doing?_ Sticking with her- she'll never love me back…

_**Oh, what are we doing? **Why do I even stick with him? **  
We are turning into dust… **It's getting old- sticking by him…**  
Playing house in the ruins of us…** Why am I even sat here in- the midnight dark of my room, sat against the wall near the door, in the mansion on an island- thinking about him? Why don't I just go back to Perdido Beach?**  
Running back through the fire- **But after all I let Caine do- kill them, steal their food, cut their electricity, burn down half the town…**  
When there's nothing left to say **to them, no words that'll convince them to forgive me…_

_**It's like chasing the very last train-**** w****hen it's too late, **they hate my guts- I'm Caine Soren's "girlfriend",** too late…****  
Oh, it tears me up- **It's tearing me in half, **I tried to hold on but it hurts too much****…****  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough-**I'll never be able to forgive him fully, ever…**  
To make it all okay…** I'll never be able to say I love him again…**  
****You can't play on broken strings****- **We can't be together…**  
You ****can't feel anything****- **He's a heartless bastard that kills kids our age or younger without thinking-**  
That your heart don't want to feel****- **How can he ever love someone?**  
I can't tell you something that ain't real****-** I can't love him…_

**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse****- **What am I thinking?**  
How can I give anymore****-** I love her, she loves me- she just hates what I've become. **  
When I love you a little less than before? **She knows me more than anyone- but she has stuck by me even though she knows what I am…

**But we're running through the fire****- **We've been together through everything… All the bad times, all the good moments…**  
****When there's nothing left to save… **And I'll be dammed if I don't try one last time…**  
It's like chasing the very last train****… **I'll take one more chance on what we have… I'll run to her room…**  
When we both know it's too l****ate, too late- **Who am I kidding? I stop just before I knock the door…**  
You can't play on broken strings****- **She won't want to hear me and she'll be asleep now…**  
You can't feel anything****… **I slide down the wall next to the door to think about all I've done…

________

_**That your heart don't want to feel… **Does he know I'm awake and thinking about him… Does he know as he sits against the wall that I'm on the other side?**  
****I can't tell you something that ain't real… **Does he know I can't love him, that I don't-**  
****Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse****- **But I do love him… I can't lie- all I want, more than anything in the entire world, is for him to come through that door and hold me forever…_

_**So how can I give anymore? **But after all he's done, how can I love him? I know why- he's caring, but in his own twisted way…_

**When I love you a little less than before? **How can she love me- knowing all that I've done…**  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before… **She'll never forgive me… I'll have to change to be with her…

__

**Let me hold you for the last time… **He'll have to change to be with me, but will he ever manage it? Is Caine Soren capable of true love? There's so many walls- every bad thing he's ever done is keeping us apart...

**It's the last chance… **For now I'm happy just sat against the wall with her in the next room…

__

**to feel again… **For now I'm happy sat with every one of these walls between us, hoping he's got a sledgehammer to break through to me.

* * *

Review, etc...

~PrayForJapan~


End file.
